


just put your sweet lips on my lips

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2019/2020 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Feel-good, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just really turning the tender romance meter up to 11 here, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Romance, Tenderness, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i know you're here to read romance and i shall write it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: “Nah, it’s not, nothing you say is dumb, actually. And no, but I guess we ain’t like the movies, are we? Yes, I want you to stay with me, in fact, I was gonna like, ask you to stay with me.” He blinks slowly, “Please?”A tender Davekat fic for those seeking good feelings.





	just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeebuoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuoy/gifts).



> This fic takes its title from _Like Real People Do_ by Hozier. 
> 
> I wrote this for myself (and my partner) but you guys can read it. :)

You roll over in bed, rubbing at your eyes gently as your brain leaves the thickness of sleep behind for warmer pastures. By which, of course, you mean your blankets and sheets. An arm is wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. Their head, Dave’s head, as your mind remembers last night's events, rests itself against you. He noses his way into your hair and kisses the exposed skin at the side of your neck. Your face flushes, you didn’t expect him to be so sweet and affectionate with you, for some reason. Then again, this is  _ Dave _ you’re talking about here, you’re not sure why you expected anything less from him. He’s kind of a really hands-on kinda guy.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, voice still drowsy and a little bit woozy from slumber. “Are you gettin’ up already?”

You shift your arms to roll over and face him. When you do, he returns his arms in their place, right around your ribs, carefully avoiding your chest. You’ll have to remember to thank him for being considerate of you like that, it really is very sweet of him. “No, not yet. I want to… lay here a little longer, with you, if that’s okay?” You ask, still unsure of exactly how you’re supposed to react after… well, after last night.

He grins and chuckles softly at you, “God, Karkat, you really think I wouldn’t want you to stay with me for a bit?”

You shake your head, “I’m just not… sure what you’re supposed to do after. It wasn’t like the movies at all… Sorry, that’s probably dumb to say.”

Dave rolls his eyes, “Nah, it’s not, nothing you say is dumb, actually. And no, but I guess  _ we _ ain’t like the movies, are we? Yes, I want you to stay with me, in fact, I was gonna like, ask you to stay with me.” He blinks slowly, “Please?”

You bring your hands out from between the two of you to stroke the side of his cheek, to which he responds with melting into a puddle under your touch. It’s not really that different from last night, except he’s quiet now, save for the soft and even breathing. You’re so tempted to reach forward and kiss him on the lips, but you’re still… not sure if that’s okay. 

You don’t think what you did together  _ should  _ mean you’re dating, though,  _ probably _ . He didn’t say so. Well, okay, he said  _ a lot _ of things, mostly your name. Over and over and over again, but among those spoken words, a slip of the tongue, “I love you” was among the swears and begging. 

“Hey,” his voice knocks you out of your train of thought, “where did you go? Come back to me.”

Dave pulls you closer and you let yourself rest your head against his collarbones, “Nothing, nowhere, I’m fine. It’s just that I was thinking…” 

He hums thoughtfully, “About us?”

You let your eyes look at his arms, you can’t bear to make eye contact with him when he rejects you, it’ll hurt too much. You’re too much of a coward to face your problems. “Yeah, about us. About like… what we are, after that, I guess.”

His hand leaves your side and reaches toward yours, you let him lock fingers with you while he talks. “Well, I was… uh, hah, I was  _ really  _ not looking forward to doing this before breakfast, but if you want to do it now, we can.” His thumb strokes your knuckles in even and tender circles, “I was… kind of hoping, only if you want to, of course, if we could…” 

You swallow, throat swelling with emotions, “Not see each other again?” 

“What?” He sits up abruptly, knocking you back onto the bed with the sudden movement. You finally find the courage to watch his face, just to savor the last few moments before he laughs it off. “No. I mean. I was hoping you… you wanted to like,  _ date  _ me. You uh, you  _ do _ want to date me, right, Karkat? I mean, I guess… I guess you don’t  _ have  _ to if you really don’t want to. I’m willing to forget all of that, that last night happened, if that’s what you want. That’s what bros do, right? We can just forget about it.” 

“Do you want to?” you ask. “To forget about it, I mean.”

“You really want  _ my _ answer?” He asks, you nod, you’re sure that you can take it. He continues. “No, I really  _ don’t  _ want to forget about it. And yeah, I’m like at least eighty percent certain that this is a really stupid way to ask someone out, especially after we already…” 

You interrupt him, “Wait, hold on, you’re asking me out?” 

“Um, yeah. I mean, I’m  _ trying  _ to. You keep, like, interrupting me though.” He laughs and you watch the way the pinkness on his cheeks blossoms across his dusting of freckles and reddens the tips of his ears. He clears his throat and looks you in the eyes, wearing a now serious look. You might take him seriously if he wasn’t blushing like a little kid who got caught with their hand in a cookie jar. “Karkat?”

You blink lazily at him, “Yes, Dave?”

“Will you… go out with me? I… I mean, will you be my boyfriend, I mean. Yeah.” 

You smirk, ignoring the sudden rush of relief that floods through your veins. “This isn’t the way I thought I’d be romanced, you should at  _ least  _ have taken me on a few dates before last night.”

“Aww darlin’, do you think all those times we were hangin’ out before, that I wasn’t nervous as shit about askin’ you if they were dates or not?” He smiles back, “I was, really goddamn nervous. I mean, I took you out to a nice dinner and everything. Do you think I take just any Tom, Dick, or Larry out to a four star restaurant just to be closer homies with them?” 

You blush, “I guess not. But it’s not my fault, you didn’t say anything, so how was I supposed to know anyway, dickbag?” 

He scoffs, still wearing that same dorky grin on his face. “Oh  _ real  _ fuckin’ romantic, I ask you out and you not only don’t answer me, but you call me a dickbag. I’m heartbroken over here.” 

“Oh my god, in what fucking awful universe would I say no to you? Yes, Dave, I’ll go out with you. You already got in my goddamn pants, I don’t see any reason to say no. Plus I… I like you. I love you, in fact.” He settles back down into bed after that. 

“Really?” His voice is small and hopeful, it’s really adorable. More so than it has any goddamn right to be. “You really mean that?”

“... You said it first, last night, at least.” 

His face softens and he leans forward, lips mere inches from your face, “I did, didn’t I? I’m glad you remember. It saves me the embarrassment of saying it  _ now  _ for the first time. I love you too, Karkat.” 

And then he kisses you.

You didn’t get the chance to do so last night, not more than just a slight nip at his neck every once in a while, but you’re glad you saved it for this morning. His pillow-soft lips are only against yours for a moment, but you make a mental note to remember it forever. It really isn’t the exact chain of events you had hoped for, but you wouldn’t trade what events happened in whatever order for any amount of money in the world. You’re just glad you get to be close to someone you’ve pined after for four years now. You’re glad it’s Dave and that he loves you back.

“Now, we should like, go eat breakfast or something.” He pulls the blanket back, flushing with embarrassment when his chest is exposed. “Don’t laugh.”

“Dave, we have the same bodies. It’s fine, I took your binder off of you last night, it’s probably on the floor somewhere with mine. You go get dressed or whatever it is you do in the morning, I’ll make the breakfast.” You slide out of bed as well, throwing on your nearest oversized sweater from the neat stack on your dresser. “You can go shower, if you want to.” 

“Eh… then I’d be putting dirty clothes on my sparklin’ ass clean body. And I ain’t feelin’ like sitting around like that. I love that you offered though, but I’ll just take one after I get home.  _ But  _ I  _ am  _ gonna go brush my teeth and wash my face, I’ll be in the kitchen soon.” He leans down to kiss you again, this time on the forehead though. 

He leaves and you listen for the sound of the bathroom door to close and hear the sink turn on. With that, you pull open your dresser and put some fresh boxers on. They probably wouldn’t fit him since your hips are so much bigger than his, but you think he’d appreciate the gesture. It’s a little too late to offer though, so you shrug and remember to do that next time, assuming there is a next time.

God, you can’t believe you  _ actually  _ did that with Dave… while sober, too. Which means he doesn’t have any real excuses. You  _ guess  _ you didn’t think of that before you let your thoughts get away with you. You walk out to the kitchen and sigh with relief, knowing that Dave loves you too. 

You’re so glad you’re here, right now, with Dave in your bathroom. You wouldn’t want to be anyone else in the world. For once, you’re perfectly okay with being you. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Karkat Thirst server (16 and up!) to hang out with me and see me live-write fics!](https://discord.gg/HVrHdPB)
> 
> [You can discuss my writing with me more in depth, including sneak peeks of future WIPs, old WIPs, and outlines here! My channel is #nomisupernova](https://discord.gg/tmtGNqe)


End file.
